The invention relates to a device for discharging tire sealant from a container, the container being connectable to a closure element.
Conventional devices for discharging tire sealant from containers, in particular from pressure-resistant containers, are known and are obtainable commercially in very diverse forms and designs.
They are generally used in vehicles in combination with a compressor as a puncture kit instead of spare wheels.
In this case, the container generally has to be connected to the compressor in a complicated manner and stood upright in order to ensure that tire sealant is discharged from the container. At the same time, containers are known which have to be stood upright or upside down and connected to a pressure source in order to pump tire sealant from the container into a vehicle tire in the event of a puncture.
A disadvantage of conventional devices is that the compressor can only be connected in a highly complex manner using valves, switchover valves, mechanical devices, etc. to a container in order to charge the container with pressure so as to pump tire sealant from the latter into a defective tire. In addition, conventional puncture kits are useable in combination, are complex to install, complicated to operate and much too heavy and too expensive in production.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a device for discharging tire sealant from a container which eliminates the abovementioned disadvantages and with which tire sealant can be inserted directly into a defective vehicle tire in a simple and cost-effective manner without complex connecting operations and complicated handling having to be carried out by the user.